


Like no one's watching

by chocolatyliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatyliam/pseuds/chocolatyliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go to a basketball game and Zayn and Liam end up on kiss cam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like no one's watching

It's May in Los Angeles and it's spring and it feels like summer already, everything is yellow and orange and light blue and the sun seems bigger than it actually is, or at least that's how Liam feels it in his bones. The five boys decide to spend their day off together (although everyone else would expect them to have had enough of each other already) and they go to a basketball game. It's kind of a big match, and even though Liam and Niall are the only ones who actually know a thing or two about the american basketball teams, the other three boys decide that they should make an effort. They will say it is good to learn new stuff, but everyone knows that the main reason they agreed on that was simply because Liam asked them to, because - and he won't admit it if asked - he really hates being away from Zayn. It's just that he's so used to having the other boys around him all the time that it becomes strange when they're not together. And with Zayn it's worse, because they're even closer and Liam likes having him almost glued to him all the time, because yes, that's how close they are.  
So Liam is happy because he's at a basketball game with his four best mates and the weather is really nice (he's so used to England's grey skies that he's worried the sunlight might burn his skin) and everything is great and he doesn't want to leave. Zayn is sitting on his right and Niall is on his left while Harry and Louis chat about something that has to do with everything but basketball, and Liam wouldn't mind if he could spend every day off like this one, except, of course, he need time with his family as well.  
The first half of the match finishes and Liam realises that, unlike Niall and himself, Harry and Louis were not paying attention at all. And neither was Zayn, or at least that's what it feels like when Liam catches his eye and notices the way he's staring at him.  
'What is it?' he asks, because Zayn is looking at him as if he's the most interesting thing in the universe. As if he paid a ticket to just look at him rather than to watch a basketball game. Liam finds the idea somewhat _amusing_ , in lack of a more suitable word.  
'What is it what' Zayn laughs and Liam can't help but imagine what it would be like to caress his cheeks, and wonders whether they would still be soft, even with the stubble on his chin.  
'Why are you looking at me like that?'  
'Like what?' Zayn's mouth is opened in a wide grin, and it is lovely.  
'Don't know'  
He lets out a laugh. 'Don't be silly, Liam'  
And Liam tries not to, he really does, so he decides to concentrate on the big screen of the stadium instead of that boy beside him, just in case he starts wondering what his cheeks feel like again. They're playing some sort of a game called the kiss cam. Liam has seen it before in one of the games he and Niall had been to, and it basically consists of a camera that selects a random couple from the crowd during timeout and they are supposed to kiss while appearing in the big screen. Liam is busy thinking about how it might be the most stupid thing he's ever seen, which probably explains why it takes him so long to realise he's the one on the screen, sitting beside an extremely good looking boy that's been his best mate for three years. He feels his heart beat hard against his chest and his stomach seems to flip strangely inside him as Niall pushes him towards Zayn, laughing as hard as Niall always laughs.  
'Come on Liam, what are you waiting for?! It's just a stupid game'  
And all of a sudden, there's a whole stadium cheering and singing in unison 'KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!' and Liam doesn't think he can do it, not now, not like this, he's definitely not ready. He glances over at Zayn and swallows the lump in his throat. Zayn looks nervous, and Liam is so pissed off - the amount of times he imagined himself kissing those lips, and none of them included a fucking kiss cam. He didn't want that. But at the same time, he knows he has always wanted to kiss Zayn, maybe just out of curiosity, maybe just to know how it feels. And it happens really quick - quicker than Liam wanted it to end.  
'Do I...'  
Zayn nods so vigorously that he seems almost impatient, and Liam leans over and brushes his lips clumsily against his, not knowing what he's supposed to do next. He doesn't know if he should close his eyes either, but he does when he sees that Zayn's are closed. He doesn't continue after that - it's just lips touching slightly and innocently, and even though a part of him wishes for something more, Liam knows that this is not the right time or place.  
He moves away just a little bit and looks Zayn in the eye for one second. One second during which he cannot figure out what it is that Zayn is feeling, because he's quick to stand up and mumble something that sounds like ' 'm going to grab some popcorn' - and then he's gone.  
'I knew it, I knew it all along!' Niall yells as soon as he's sure Zayn can't hear him.  
'What' Liam feels his cheeks going warm and he wishes for the ground to swallow him up. Unfortunately, that doesn't happen and he has to bear with everyone staring at him.  
'That you two are in love with each other' he laughs like it's the most obvious thing, and Louis and Harry are laughing too and Liam doesn't understand what's so funny.  
'What are you guys laughing at?'  
Suddenly Niall stops and puts a hand on Liam's shoulder, all seriousness now. 'We're not laughing at you. It's just that you and Zayn are so obviously in love with each other' he smiles 'Now go after him and give him a proper first kiss'.  
Liam thinks about it for a moment, but his mind is racing and his heart is pounding and he can't think straight, so he gives up.  
'Thanks mate' he lets out, though it sounds more like a groan. He stands up and walks towards the place where they sell popcorn, carefully avoiding the eyes on him, especially Harry and Louis', and trying as hard as he can not to trip over his own feet.  
He doesn't see Zayn at first. Since the second half of the match has already started, the hall is empty. But then Liam notices him, back pressed against the wall, looking down at his own shoes, and he takes a deep breath and thinks about how beautiful that boy is, perfect jawline and lips and everything really.  
'Zayn?' he gets closer and Zayn lifts his head quickly, meeting Liam's eye, which only makes his stomach flip a little bit more intensively. He clears his throat and tries his best to sound casual, as if nothing special happened. 'You alright?'  
'Sure' Zayn says, but his expression is still impossible to read 'Why wouldn't it be?'  
'What's up, you know you can talk to me. Is it about the kiss?' he asks, hoping that his voice doesn't sound as shaky to Zayn as it sounds to him.  
'I'm sorry, it's ok Liam, everything's alright'  
'No it's not' he says and he knows he's right, but he also knows that both him and Zayn are incredibly shy when it comes to stuff like this and that even if they feel the same - whatever it is that Liam feels, because he's not even sure himself - no one will have the courage to take the first step. Zayn looks down and Liam automatically moves closer to him, demanding for attention. 'Look at me. Talk to me.'  
'Ok Liam I'm sorry' he babbles and if it wasn't for the mix of emotions inside of him Liam would find it adorable.  
'Sorry for what?'  
'I don't know. Sorry for kissing you I guess.'  
'I was the one who kissed you.' Liam says and it hits him for the first time as he hears his own words that he _actually_ kissed Zayn and that it's no longer a childish daydream. He notices that Zayn's cheeks have a shade of pink and he thinks that might be a good sign.  
'Yeah' he lets out as a response 'I'm sorry that I wanted you to kiss me, then.'  
It takes Liam quite a few seconds to process the information, and after that he gives up trying to calm down his stomach as it seems to twist and turn inside his own body. All he manages to do is take a step closer. Zayn doesn't seem to mind.  
'I think you should do it now, you know'  
'What?'  
'I think you should kiss me.'  
And Zayn does. And this time it's not just lips brushing shyly, it's actual kissing while they take in each other's scent, and Liam's hand rests on Zayn's hip as Zayn's reach for Liam's face and touch him softly, and Liam doesn't know how it can get any better than that, because it feels like he's about to brust with happiness.  
When Zayn finally pulls away, he does it just enough to say 'I think we should do it more times.'  
'Do what?' Liam asks.  
'Kiss, you idiot.' And Liam has never enjoyed being called an idiot as much as he does at that moment.  
'We definitely should.'


End file.
